geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Electrodynamix
Electrodynamix is the fifteenth level in Geometry Dash, and the 5th level rated Insane. This level mainly focuses on fast speed. Description This level starts with a few simple jumps, then becomes considerably harder with faster speed,flashing colors and invisible spikes. Electrodynamix introduces the speed portals, but only two are shown on the level, the double speed (green) and the triple speed (pink). You start the level with normal speed, then the double speed starts, while half way in the level, the triple speed is triggered, making it significantly harder. This level has some new features as well. The colors of the background on the first rocket and UFO paths are the same''' '''as the player's primary and secondary colors, so be careful. Bright colors make the UFO path very hard since the spikes are hard to be seen, so it is advised to use darker colors. The hardest parts of this level are the rocket segments during triple speed and mini mode. It generally takes lots of tries (on practice mode) to handle the control of the rocket while passing narrow paths, so you have to be very careful on the rocket. Secret Coins * At the first shrunken UFO, slide through two gears that contain the secret coin. An alternate way to get it is to go under it and press 4 times to get it. * After the ball section, jump two blue jump rings and not the yellow one. Get the secret coin and jump to keep going. * After the shrunken ball section, jump on the purple and yellow jump ring and not the blue one. Then immediately jump on the blue gravity pad to get the secret coin, then jump again to keep going. Correct timing and practice is required. Trivia * Besides the level which introduces the Speed Portals, this level also introduces the mechanic which the background color is the same as the player's colors (mostly notable on the first rocket path and the UFO path). * Electrodynamix is the first level without a secret coin in a ship segment of the level. * Electrodynamix is the first level to introduce the blocks with colors. * Electrodynamix is the first level to come after a level rated more difficult than itself (Clubstep). * Due to the faster speeds present which lengthened the level, Electrodynamix is the only level where you can crash at 99% (Crash at the last spike to achieve 99%). This used to be the criteria for the "So Close..." achievement until Update 1.9, which nerfed the progress needed to 95%. * Electrodynamix takes 1:24 to complete, making it the shortest level (besides Cycles). * Despite Electrodynamix's degree of difficulty, Hexagon Force and Theory of Everything all reward the same amount of stars (12). Many consider Electrodynamix much harder than these levels. * Electrodynamix and Theory of Everything 2 are the only levels with a triple speed portal. Errors * There is a decoration error in Electrodynamix. In the beginning, after you land on a pole/stick, one of the wavy spikes is missing. Walkthrough Gallery ElectrodynamixMenu.png|Electrodynamix on the main menu Icon 15.png|Icon unlocked after completing in Normal Mode. ED-C1.png|First coin.(Small UFO) ED-C2.png|Second coin(Icon) ED-C3.png|Third coin.(Icon) Song Category:Levels